Memories
by Stubsii
Summary: Of course Kyoko had known what she had gotten herself into when she fell in love with Tsuna. She knew he was the soon to be boss of the biggest mafia family – the Vongola. No matter how dangerous their life may be she'd love him, no matter what. / 2795


_A/N; Hello everyone! It's been a while, I know. Sorry about that. But now I'm here and I bring major angst with me._

_Warning: Character Death_

_Time set: TYL_

_Song belongs to: Within Temptation; Memories_

* * *

Of course Kyoko had known what she had gotten herself into when she fell in love with Tsuna. She knew he was the soon to be boss of the biggest mafia family – the Vongola. She knew their life would be in danger. She knew the mafia wasn't a nice place to be. But she also knew that Tsuna was strong. He wouldn't be taken down easily. His guardians - their friends would protect him too. They wouldn't let him die easily. Tsuna wouldn't just go. He wouldn't leave her behind, would he?

_ In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind_

Of course she was worried when he suddenly had to go. He had to talk to another mafia boss. What was his name again? She didn't remember it. She wished he didn't have to go but she knew he couldn't stay.  
She knew their life was dangerous and sometimes she missed the old days when everything was alright but she couldn't just go back in time. No one could. Sometimes she accidentally showed up in the future but never in the past.  
No matter how dangerous their life may be she'd love him, no matter what.

_ There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay _

Kyoko was sitting in the living room; reading a book when suddenly Gokudera stormed inside the room with a terrified look on his face and she already knew what he was about to say before he even had the chance to open his mouth.

He wouldn't come back.

She sat there and smiled at Gokudera; the tears rolling down her face. But she kept smiling. She always kept smiling so the others wouldn't have to worry.

_ The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why _

Not many people were attending the funeral. His guardians were there and his mom of course. Kyoko was standing with her, still keeping her smile. She helped Nana walking up to the grave and throwing a rose down into the was the least she could do for her mother in law.  
Kyoko tried to think of the nice things she had done with Tsuna. She remembered his smile, his helplessness, how he grew stronger, how he finally accepted the title of the next Vongola boss, and of course their wedding. It made looking down into the hole a little less painful.

_ All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here _

Now she was all alone in the big mansion. There were way too many rooms for her alone so she asked her friends to move in with her and they all agreed; even Tsuna's mom paid her a visit every once in a while. She liked caring for them. It kept her from thinking too much.  
But she wasn't busy all the time. There were moment when nothing needed her attention and she started thinking again.  
Sometimes - when she was alone - she liked to talk to the pictures of Tsuna. She closed her eyes and imagined him sitting right next to her. Sometimes she even heard him answer. But it always hurt a little more when she opened her eyes again and didn't see him smile.

_ All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears _

These were the moments she couldn't keep her smile. When she finally dropped it and let the tears roll down her face. When she started to scream and cry and yelled at various objects. She missed him so much and it made her heart nearly burst into a thousand pieces when she thought about him.  
Of course whenever she knew someone was at home, she didn't cry. She wiped off her tears and put on the false smile again.

_ Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life _

Kyoko was a broken woman. She kept herself busy with cleaning and caring for the guardians who eventually had their own families one day. So she started caring for the children too, which was one reason more to never stop smiling. You can't cry in front of children.  
She acted like the Kyoko she used to be but eventually Nana noticed something was wrong with her and tried talking to her but Kyoko just shrugged it off. Nana accepted it and didn't ask again.

_ I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay _

She missed him. She missed him so much it physically hurt her. Every time the feeling of dying from the inside grew too strong she went to the graveyard just to talk with him. It felt like he wasn't actually gone; like he was still there and watching over her and listening to her. Sometimes she even met Nana. They talked a little about Tsuna and how much they both missed him and about the memories they shared. Talking to Nana made her feel a little better.

_ Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home _

Every time she visits him she is reminded of just how much he had done for her. How many times he had saved her and their friends. She couldn't give up now. She still owed him so much. So she stood up, wiped the dust off her dress and walked back home to make dinner for her family.


End file.
